Resident Evil: The Angels Island Incident
by Bottle Rocket Junkie
Summary: 2 Mercenaries and a computer hacker, are hired by a wealthy business man to hunt down a familiar face, on an abandoned military island complex; Angels Island. What they don't know is, that it's not abandoned... R&R plz.


Resident Evil: The Angel's Island Incident

A/n: I do not own Resident Evil, Capcom does. I do however own this story; Spencer Brewer, Keith Remington and Hudson as well as R.H. Grant and the gun camera idea. Please R&R and enjoy the story.

Prologue

His name was Hudson, just Hudson. No last name, no first name, no middle name; just Hudson. He was very mysterious, but at the same time imposing. Not in physical appearance, despite the fact he stood a good 6 feet even. No. Hudson was known in the mercenary business as one of the best. The best money could buy. He had seen a lot; presidential convoy escorts in South America, cocaine plant raids in Columbia, bodyguard in Europe. The list went on and on. He was an expert with a large number of commercial and street weapons. Some speculation went to a rumor that he was Ex-Delta squad, or ex-S.T.A.R.S. However it could never be backed up, considering no one ever found the guy unless he was needed.

However Hudson right now stood in plain sight, on the outdoor terrace of Le Chez'; A classy French restaurant on the Californian coast, overlooking the Pacific. His hair was dyed a metallic Green, and stiffly rigid with hair spray so it had a fuzzy appearance. He wore all black naturally, a Black trench coat, black pants, black combat boots and a black button up short sleeved shirt over a white long sleeved undershirt. He was dressed like this all the time. He never stayed in the same spot for more than a night. Last night he had spent the night in a Howard Johnson in Venice beach California. He was still there the next morning.

Despite the heat, Hudson didn't regret dressing in all black. He liked keeping a low profile, but these were his only clothes. So he sufficed. Luckily today it was a breezy 72 degrees Fahrenheit, so he could muster up and be able to tolerate it. As he stood in front of the reception desk, he ran his fingers through his stiff hair, and yanked off a pair of jet black and sleek shades. Which he put in the front pocket of his shirt. Next to the pocket was his weapon. A SIG Sauer P226 in a leather shoulder holster fully loaded with 12 rounds+1 in the chamber of 9mm hollow points. His eyes were a stormy Grey, a trait many have missed due to the fact that he also wore sunglasses. But that was very common on the West Coast.

Hudson racked his brain as to why he was still in Venice, and not in Los Angeles. And could only come up with one thing; a business proposal. He hadn't done one single job in a long time, and then suddenly late last night he received a message on his cell phone. A raspy voice told him, to meet a Mr. R.H. Grant at the Le' Chez' seaside restaurant. If he didn't comply he would be killed. Hudson knew of the name Grant, and what he knew wasn't very pleasant. So he was struck with the only choice of complying.

The receptionist finally returned, and on cue asked "Party of one?" To which Hudson replied with "I'm here to meet Mr. Grant." The receptionist nodded and led him across the sun washed terrace, and through the sea of umbrellas and tables and chairs, to a screened off private eating area. She led him through the curtains to a corner of the deck, and she left him there.

Behind the curtains was a regular table just like all the other tables. At it sat three men. One whom he recognized from the papers as Mr. R.H. Grant, with his jet-black hair and black Armani suit. The other two he had never seen in his entire life. To Grant's left sat a kid, in his early twenties. With black rimmed glasses, a pale complexion, medium brown hair and a bit on the scrawny side. The other was somewhat muscular, early thirties, wearing a faded ACDC shirt and a black Bandanna covering his head and a cigarette. They all looked at him as he appeared from behind the curtain. Grant was the first to speak.

" Ah Mr. Hudson." He spoke in a cheery British accent. " Welcome."

" The names just Hudson." He replied sitting down across from Grant. He nodded at the kid in the glasses and the guy in the bandanna. " So what is going on here?"

" Why it's a business proposal Hudson." Grant replied cheerily. " One which you will accept either way."

A man in a black suit stepped out from behind the curtains, brandishing an Uzi 9mm.

" The hell is going on here?" Hudson asked. Grant point to a blotch of an island out in the ocean.

" You see that island out there Mr. Hudson?" Grant asked him. " Do you know what its name is?"

" Yeah Angel's Island." Hudson replied with, feeling uneasy about thew thug wielding the Uzi. " It's a Military complex established in WW2, I think."

" _Was._" Corrected the kid in the glasses. " Was a Military complex, up until 4 years ago."

" Oh right." Grant " Before we begin Mr. Hudson, I'd like to introduce you to your partners." He pointed to the kid in the glasses. " That there is Spencer Brewer." Spencer nodded as Grant pointed to the Bandanna wearer. " And this is the infamous Keith Remington."

" Remington your real name?" Hudson asked.

" Is Hudson _your _real name?" He asked mockingly. Hudson just let it go.

" Okay Grant, what do you want from me?" Hudson asked straightforward. " Cause' in particularly I'd rather be in L.A. right now."

" Angel's island." Grant said. " Kind of ironic seeing as it is the place where angels fear to tread." He pulled out a manila folder from his jacket, and slid it across the table to Hudson. Hudson opened it up and looked at the contents. 

" Ever see that man in your entire life?" Grant asked him.

" No." Hudson replied. He wasn't lying. Inside the folder were black and white surveillance photos of a man, in about his late twenties. His blonde hair was slicked back, he wore all black which matched his dark shades. Various photos showed back shots and frontal shots, taking place in many unknown locations. The rest of the folder contained what looked like disaster reports; Arklay Mountains, Raccoon City, Sheena Island. These names sounded familiar, like Hudson had heard them on the news before.

" Alright so who is this guy?" Hudson asked.

" His name is Albert Wesker." Grant replied. " He used to work for a certain pharmaceuticals and medical research company, and has information that I want."

" And why are you telling me this?" Hudson asked.

" Because you, Mr. Remington and Mr. Brewer here; are going to play lap dog." Grant replied. " And fetch him for me."

" Alright and lemme guess." Hudson began. " This Wesker guy is hiding out on Angel's island."

" You're a sharp one Mr. Hudson." Grant wringing his hands together.

" Alright so what are you paying us?" Hudson asked.

" I will pay you, Mr. Remington and Mr. Brewer a sum of 250,000 Dollars." Grant explained. " In any currency you choose."

" Ok so why the kid, and the human chimney coming along?" Hudson asked.

" Well Mr. Hudson, that's quite a good question." Grant replied. " The intelligence I have gathered leads me to believe that Mr. Wesker currently has barricaded himself in the facility. Also activating the alarms, security devices, Etc."

" So why these two?" Hudson asked again.

" Well in order to get past the security devices, you will need a good hacker." Grant said, motioning to Spencer. " Mr. Brewer Here is good at that. Remember the Enron scandal?"

" Yeah didn't Enron steal their stockholders money or something?" Hudson asked.

" No that was me." Spencer piped up.

" So where's the money?" Hudson asked.

" Deleted it."

" Right…" Hudson said strangely. He looked over at Remington. " How 'bout him?"

" Mr. Remington will serve as a backup to the team." Grant explained. " And he might be able to get you out of tough situations."

" So wait if this Wesker guy is all alone on Angel's Island. Why bring in Remington to the mix?" Hudson asked.

" Ah, but the beauty is I didn't say if he was on the island all alone." Grant said. " I believe he may also be guarded by a cleaner squad, a bio-engineered enhanced Spec Ops team; dreadfully dangerous so to speak."

" Hmm." Hudson said thinking. " Smart move, sending in two Mercenaries and a Hacker who probably can't even use a gun; against a special ops team straight out of Dr. Frankenstein's basement."

" Hey I ain't not MIT undergrad." Spence spoke up in his defense. " I know how to use a gun. And if you don't watch it I'll probably use it on you."

" You'd best watch your tongue kid." Hudson said. " Cause' you'll loose it pretty soon with a mouth like that."

Spencer shut himself up after that.

" So what are we going in with?" Hudson asked.

" Well Mr. Remington has decided to go in with a Mossberg 500 tactical series combat shotgun and a Glock 17 with a under barrel laser sight, while Mr. Brewer will go in with a Beretta M92FS 9mm handgun." Grant explained. " So that only leaves you Mr. Hudson."

" I want an Heckler and Koch MP5-A2, with a fixed stock." Hudson stated. " Are flash lights applicable for this scenario?"

" Yes they are. We believe parts of the island aren't well lit." Grant explained.

" Good put a light fore-end hand guard on it." Hudson said. " The kind S.W.A.T. and Spec-Ops carry."

" Alright so you'll do it?" Grant asked.

" It's obvious isn't it?" Hudson responded with.

" Excellent!" Grant said happily, clamping his hands together. " Let me show you some of your equipment."

He reached behind the table and pulled out a black aluminum briefcase, and put it on top of the table un-snapping the latches. He fumbled inside and placed a few objects on the table, putting the case back behind the table. He picked up the first device.

" This is a head gear mounted Video Camera." Grant said showing the device to Hudson. It was one of those communication headsets, the small ones with the microphone in front of your mouth, and a speaker in one ear. On the other side, the side with no receiver was what looked like a small video camera and flashlight setup. It was about the size of a Laser Aiming Module, that you would put on a gun. " This is satellite transmitted and recorded and then sent to my laptop." Grant explained. He picked up the next device.

" This is gun camera." Grant explained. It was about the size of a small, external, laser sight pointer along with a small flashlight fixed below it. 

" The gun cam works the same way as the headset camera?" Hudson asked.

" Yes, satellite communications will play a key role in this operation." Grant explained.

" Seems silly though doesn't it?" Remington asked Grant. " Putting a camera on each of our firearms."

" Oh no Mr. Remington." Grant exclaimed. " I want full coverage of this exercise, even if it means putting a camera on your gun."

" Will it handicap my movement with the gun it self?" Hudson asked. " Considering it's fixed to the fore end of the gun."

" Don't worry Mr. Hudson, my research team has developed this device very well." Grant explained. "It will be like your not even carrying a gun in your holster."

" Alright…does it go on both my sidearm and primary arm?" Remington asked.

" Yes, yes Mr. Remington." Grant explained. " A model will go on each of your weapons."

Grant showed them the rest of their equipment; gas grenades, door charges, trifocal goggles which had 3 different modes of vision, kevlar vests, tazers, pepper spray, KBAR 1217 combat knifes; and several different types of ammunition. After Grant had shown them all their gear Hudson asked:

" So when are we shipping out?"

" Tomorrow morning." Grant said. " 05:00 hours."

TO BE CONTINUED

So the plot begins to thicken. I will update soon enough.


End file.
